Lost is love
by Girafe13
Summary: CHAPTER 3: Penny&Desmond - Some songs fics about Lost and the love stories on the Island, or just centric on the characters. Enjoy! Rated T for be safe.
1. Eyes, By Rogue Wave

_Missed the last train home. _

Hurley forgot the blanckets

_Birds pass by to tell me that I'm not alone._

Claire didn't find the ring.

_Well I'm pushing myself to finish this part,_

Daniel cannot change anything.

_I can handle a lot,_

Jack didn't fix his mistakes.

_But one thing I'm missing is in your eyes. _

Desmond looked at her like she was not real. An illusion.

_In your eyes_

(Live togheter, die alone, right ?)

_In your eyes_

(1-The night I met you.)

_In your eyes_

(Tell her I'm dead. But don't bring her back.)

_In your eyes_

(Because I'm in love with the women sitting next to me.)

_In your eyes_

(I love you Penny. And I'm never leaving you again.)

_In your eyes_

(I have a daughter in Alburquiere. Found her and tell her I'm sorry.)

_Have you seen this film? _

Three years since the explosion.

_It reminds me of walking through the avenues. _

Walt knew that his father was alive. And that he was a hero.

_Washing my hands of attachments yeah,_

Penny and Desmond called him Charlie.

_Land on the ground, _

His baby brother.

_One thing I'm missing, is in your eyes. _

Finally. She was here. Alexandra.

_In your eyes._

(You're mine !)

_In your eyes._

(Bernard is alive.)

_In your eyes._

(Tell Shannon…)

_In your eyes._

_In your eyes._

_In your eyes._

_L O S T_


	2. Here comes the Sun, by The Beatles

_Here comes the sun, _

The sun was shining high in the sky now, but all Claire could see was her baby. Her Aaron. And Charlie was so happy for her, just like he was the real father. NOthing could be more perfect than this moment.

_Here comes the sun, _

Maybe if he could reach the door before Desmond… Oh. No, it was too late. Charlie's fate is here now, everywhere in the room just like the water….

_and I say it's all right. _

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter _

-He's…dead. Charlie's… dead !

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here _

How many times he looked at the beach, wondering why Charlie doesn't play his guitar like he usually do, and how many times, just for a second, he belived that Charlie will just quit the tent of Claire to see him and _how many times_ he felt like his heart was broken in a billion parts, just the second Hurley finally remembered that _he was gone_ ?

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun _

_And I say it's all right _

And then, it just started to rain, just like the stranger said. Charlie couldn't stop staring at him, wondering why his face is now so familiar…

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces _

His face was dirty, his hands were shaking like hell but Jack found him so pround and so happy in the arms of Hurley that he started to laught. Yeah, it's was a beautiful day.

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here _

Desmond hated this part, like he was the villain of the story, but he knew he _had_ to tell Charlie about his flashes… Right ? Well, maybe not now… He smiled at Claire and just at this moment, he felt like his heart was a rock.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun _

_And I say it's all right _

Yes, everything will be alright now that Ethan finished the job with Charlie, who was probably dead at this time. Claire was under control, everything was under control. It started to rain.

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes... _

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes... _

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes... _

Flight 815 was discovered in the bottom of the ocean… No survivors… »

_WAIT__!_

Flight _815_ ?

_His_ baby brother ?

_Gone_?

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes... _

-Oh, come on Hurley… You don't need to…_Freak out_!

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes... _

John hit hard, maybe a little too hard. Blood started to rush on Charlie's face. But what was done was done.

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting _

-What do you think about « Charlie ? »

Penny looked a moment at Des, and then smiled :

-It's perfect.

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear _

-« Leaving is easy with eyes closed » ? Hey, baby brother, it was _my_ idea !

Charlie just laughed :

-Yeah sure, Liam, I'm just a bloody stealer of tatoos.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, _

You don't know me. I'm a bloody rock God !

_and I say it's all right_

Water, everywhere. The end was near.

_It's all right_

Not Penny's boat.


	3. Getting Better, by Cass Elliot

_Once I believed that when love came to me_

_It would come with rockets, bells and poetry_

-I think we should be able to fit it all in the back, and if not we'll put the rest in the front…

She turns and stared at him with curiosity and Desmond could feel in his heart that this girl will maybe be the good one.

-Is that alright?, she continues with a little smile on her face.

-Absolutely.

_But with me and you it just started quietly and grew_

Desmond just stared at her, doesn't beliving his chance. She was so beautiful, full of kindness and humor. He kissed her for the first time, there, under the moon mist.

_And believe it or not_

-You will never be a great man, Desmond Hume!

_Now there's something groovy and good_

_'Bout whatever we got_

-…Ms. Widmore, venha à proa!

Even if Desmond have no idea about what the man was saying, he believed that he heard her name. His heart was bouncing everywhere. And Desmond Hume was hoping. Hoping so hard.

_And it's getting better_

_Growing stronger warm and wilder_

-A race around the world ? Des, it's suicide.

_Getting better everyday, better every day_

- No Pen, it's the only way I could face your father with a little bit of dignity.

_I don't feel all turned on and starry eyed_

-Her name's Penny.

-That's not bad, Des. Not bad at all.

_I just feel a sweet contentment deep inside_

- But I can recongnize a coward when I meet one !

_Holding you at night just seems kind of natural and right_

_And it's not hard to see_

_That it isn't half of what it's going to turn out to be_

-Penny, I'm… It's Desmond. We lost him at sea. We think he's dead.

-What ? You mean... _He's gone?_

_Cause it's getting better_

_Growing stronger, warm and wilder_

-With enough money and determination you can find anyone, she said. I just hope that she was right.

_Getting better everyday, better everyday_

_Ba da da da da da da da da da da da_

_And I don't mind waitin', don't mind waitin_

- I won't call you for eight years !

_'Cause no matter how long it takes_

-I'll found you, I promise !

-I love you Penny.

She closed her eyes, not beliving her ears.

-I love you too.

_The two of us know_

Desmond saw Ben, saw his gun, KA-BALM, and then black, for a moment. When he opened his eyes again, he knew that whatever Ben had did or not, he will pay. He will pay really hard.

_That it's getting better_

-Go inside, Charlie ! Please, don't hurt my son !

And the minute after this, Desmond was on him, beating him up. Penny started to cry.

_Growing stronger, warm and wilder_

-Don't worry, Pen. He's gone.

-I love you so much, Des.

-… Me too.

_Getting better everyday, better everyday_

L O S T

(- I'm sorry I never I… I didn't know monks could be fired.)

**Any suggestions for songs and characters ? Let me know. And reviews are love. See ya !**


End file.
